


Operation Firebird

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [181]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell is a lot different than she thought it would be. And she would do anything to save him from here</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Firebird

It seemed like everyone found someone they didn’t know they missed in the underworld. She had seen Neal just before, and gotten the closure she didn’t know she needed, her father had met the brother he hadn’t known existed until he passed away, Regina saw her mother, and Rumple, his father.

And the worst part is that she was no closer to saving Killian than she had been when she first gotten down here. Killian had no way of knowing she was coming to save him, and who knows how long it had felt like to him down here? He was in pain and he was suffering, all because she couldn’t let him go the first time. He could have gone to a nicer place, one where Neal was, but her selfishness was causing him harm.

She refused to leave him down here though. Emma would save him, one way or another. She would bring him home one way or another; even if meant going down to the darkest pits of Hell to save him. He had gone to the ends of time and to other realms for her. He had fought for her time and time again, and there was no way she would let him down when he needed her most. She would not let his sacrifice be the reason for his suffering.

She loved him far too much for that.

They all did; she knew Henry loved Killian like he was his father, and that her father was friends with Killian, regardless of whether he would openly admit it or not. Her mother, despite her initial reluctance, had grown to care for the man as well, and knew how strongly Emma had felt for Killian.

And they had vowed to save the man who had fought for their family time and time again.

If they got out of this Hell hole in one piece, then she promised to hold onto Killian Jones tightly, and never let him go. She wouldn’t let her insecurities get the best of her, nor would she let anything stop her from having a happy ending. She loved him too much, and losing him hurt.

He had promised he would never leave her, and she had no intentions of letting him break his promise to her. She would get him back, one way or another.

She would save every damn soul down here if that was what it took. She would save every person to get them out the grasps of this miserable in between just to save Killian and see him once more.

She had thought about how she would cope with his death a few times in the past; it was one of her initial reasons in being reluctant about getting together with him. But in none of those cases had she been able to accurately predict how much it hurt to not have him in her life. In none of those cases had she been able to picture her life without him.

It took seeing his tomb stone for her to properly grasp the fact that Killian had _died_. And it broke her heart all over again. It hurt her more than anything. It hurt more than when Graham died, because while she was starting to care for the man, she didn’t love him. She could have, in a different life, but she didn’t at that moment. And it was only in hindsight once the curse was broken that she realized his death was her fault. And when Neal died, she loved him, but she wasn’t in _love_ with him.

But with Killian was different. He was different. Her true love; or so she was sure he would prove to be if they ever had a sleeping curse or something placed upon either of them. And she would gladly give him half her heart; even the whole thing if that was what it took. Because she needed him back, and she refused to leave here without him.

She didn’t understand how her mother could be so willing to stay behind with David in Neverland, but she could see it now. She loved Henry, and she would never abandon him, but there was a small part of her that would gladly stay behind if that was what it took; even if the rest of her would never abandon her son once more.

Emma took a deep breath. It might have taken longer than she initially thought, but none of that mattered. None of her fears mattered. All that did was that she saved Killian Jones. And she would do that, one way or another.

 **A/N:** The angst! Ugh. I know we only saw Killian for like half a second but did that hurt anyone else?? Part of me hoped he was living a blissful life down there, but I guess that was too much to ask. Also we better see Liam or I’m going to be upset.


End file.
